


forever & always

by festeringdesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Storytelling from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire
Summary: Tadashi wasn’t sure why he even started following Tsukishima around. Or even how he eventually got the title of “friend” from him. All he knows is that since they were 12, Tadashi has never left his side since.(Aka, Tadashi retells one of the first stories of he and Kei.)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	forever & always

“How did you even remember that.” Tsukishima asks him when Tadashi goes into full detail on how they met. He grins at the blonde. “I’m like, pretty sure it was love at first sight. I’m never forgetting it. Ever.” Tadashi suddenly bursts into laughter and Tsukishima laughs as well.

“Why are we even laughing?” Tadashi asks, laughing even harder. Kei attempts to regain his composure and instantly starts laughing again. Hinata stares at the two. He asked one question and suddenly this happened.

After a few minutes, the two are able to speak proper sentences again. “Okay, so, anyways,” Tadashi says. “Where did I leave off?” Yachi raises her hand as if they’re back in school.

“Yachi why are you raising your hand, we are 23 years old.” Keiasks. “Shush you. You were saying that Tsukishima’s mom eventually figured out Tsukki (“Stop calling me that.”) had a friend.”

Tadashi’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes! This is one of my favorite memories!” He sets down his cup of coffee. “It was when we were 13, maybe even 12.”

––––––

“And you must be Yamaguchi-kun!” smiles Tsukishima’s mom. “What a pleasure to meet you.” Tadashi nervously shakes her hand.

“Mom, you’re scaring him.” Tsukishima says dryly. His mom laughs. It’s very loud and energetic. Tadashi notices how different the two are. Tsukishima’s mom seems more happy-go-lucky while her son is much more cold and quiet. Their auras were quite different, despite looking so similar.

“Ah, well, you can stay for dinner if you would like.” She offered. Tadashi nodded and Tsukishima walked away to his room. Tadashi ran up quickly to follow him. Tsukishima was sitting on his bed when Tadashi went into his room.

“Sit where you like.” Tsukishima told him. Tadashi stiffly sat at the office chair at the desk which spun a little when he sat on it. He looked over at Tsukishima who was observing him the entire time.

“What?” Tadashi asked. Tsukishima’s eyebrows scrunched up together. “What do you mean what? You were the one who was looking.” Tadashi blinked. “No, but..” He trailed off, letting Tsukishima win.

Tsukishima gave a big sigh and flopped onto his back. “See Yamaguchi? You give in too easily. Learn how to stand up for yourself. What are you going to do if I’m not there to defend you again?”

Taken aback, Tadashi blinked back tears. (“Wait, Tadashi, you were crying? I didn’t mean it that harshly.” “It was over a decade ago, don’t worry about it!”) He looked away from where Tsukishima was and turned his attention to the shelves.

On the desk was a row of books, sorted by author. Above him, there were 2 rows of glass shelves and on them were even more books and dinosaur figurines. Except that some of those books weren’t even books. Some were documentaries about dinosaurs, marine life, and just a lot of things about nature. (“Seriously, you’re an absolute madman. How the hell did you remember all of this?” asks Kageyama. Tadashi just shrugs. “It’s just the author trying to bring up the word count.” “What word count?”)

“Hey, can I call you Tsukki?” Tadashi asks out of nowhere. He immediately regrets it, Tsukishima will think he’s a complete weirdo now.

“Sure.” He replies offhandedly. Tsukishima paid little attention to the other boy, as it appeared he already opened and started reading a book.

“Tsukki, why are you always reading?” Tsukishima looks at him, obviously uninterested. “I don’t know, I just like it.”

_Wow, he’s awful at this. I thought I was a guest, I’m not supposed to be the entertainer!_

Tadashi stops talking at that point. Tsukishima isn’t even trying to hold a conversation. He thinks about leaving, but thinks about Tsukishima’s mom preparing dinner downstairs. He concludes to stay.

A few minutes later, as Tadashi stares at the books on Tsukishima’s desk, the blonde asks him something. “Do you play volleyball?”

The question takes him by surprise, as Tsukishima was normally one not to break the silence. “Uh, well, not really. I don’t really play sports in general. Do you?” He turns to look at Tsukishima.

“Yeah.” A short answer was given. Tadashi blinked. He didn’t expect him to play volleyball, maybe basketball since he was so tall.

“Oh. Can you teach me then?” Tadashi asks. Tsukishima gives a nod. Tadashi watches as the other boy puts a bookmark in his book and grab a volleyball from one of his shelves.

“What are you looking at? Let’s go.” Tsukishima says, sounding annoyed. (“Okay, I was not annoyed.” “The tone of your voice said otherwise!”) Tadashi hurriedly jumped off of the chair and followed Tsukishima to his backyard.

“Do you know the basics at least..?” Tsukishima asks. Tadashi nods. They played volleyball in gym class, not that he liked it that much. Still, the girls were much nicer to him than the other boys playing basketball. So he would make an effort not to waste the girls time when he played with them.

“Okay then.” Tsukishima throws the ball at Tadashi. He receives it a bit sloppily, but Tsukishima is able to catch it. “Go lower. That way, the ball will go higher and not towards me. Because you’re supposed to get it to the setter.” 

Tadashi nods and does as he says. Tsukishima tosses the ball at him again, and like he said, the ball flew up in the air, high enough for Tsukishima to set it. It wasn’t even that good, but Tadashi stood mesmerized at how high it was flying in the air. (“In my defense, I was 12 and played middle blocker, not setter.”) He was so busy staring that he forgot to back up and get in a receive position. 

The ball hit his head and Tadashi fell on the concrete. Tsukishima went to catch the ball and looked down at him. “What was that? That was kind of lame.” He squinted. “Are you okay?”

Tadashi looked at his palms, which were scratched. They weren’t bleeding badly, but he needed to bandage it anyways.

“We should clean that. Let’s go.” Tsukishima grabbed his wrists and lifted him up. He still held one of Tadashi’s wrists. He didn’t tell him to let go.

—————

“And that my friends, was the story of my bisexual awakening.” Tadashi dramatically gestured.

Yachi laughed at him. “Oh God, was this really it?” Tadashi frowned. “Of course. I’ve been dedicated to Tsukki my entire life!”

“Ohh, but aren’t you both Tsukki’s now?” asked Hinata, taking a sip from his beer can. Tadashi froze. He actually didn’t really think about that.

“Tadashi Tsukishima..” Kei said aloud. “Tadashi Tsukishima.” He repeated. “It’s beautiful.”

“Aw, stop, you’re making me blush!” Tadashi waves at his face. Hinata fake gagged. “Get a room you two.” The rest burst into laughter. Really, this is a memory none of them would forget. Especially not Tadashi and Kei Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for supporting me and my works. happy tsukkiyama week! and sorry for the semi-rushed ending:(


End file.
